The Girl Who Forgot Her Place
by Yami Basher
Summary: Set in the time of kings and lords. InuYasha is a prince, a heartless and cold one. Kagome is a mere servant. Can love bloom between the two with such different social status?
1. The First Meeting

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I do not in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

**Chapter One The First Meeting**

Kagome found herself stopping her work to admire the linen. Her hand creased it. Despite being wet she could still feel the exquisiteness and softness of the fabric. It is to be expected of the palace linen. She was sent to hang it out so it can dry. She worked in the back garden of the castle hanging the linen upon the clotheslines.

The back garden is only seen by the servants. It is even spectacular as well as the rest of the castle. It had one fountain. The fountain is grand. A cherub spilled water from its mouth. It looked as if it just got done dancing then struck a pose. Its stone was cracked the only sign of aging. Vines wrapped around it. The cool water filled the basin from its mouth. The sound of running water had a calming effect upon Kagome.

The king and queen permitted this garden for the servants as long as they attended to it. It contained the herbs and vegetables that are used by the servants. The royal palace received their vegetables from their subjects. The garden even had pretty flowers growing in it for the servants own personal use. The royal palaces flowers came from a local florist shop.

This area she is in is closed off. It is rather large with stone walls on every side. Three of the walls were just stone walls used for the sole purpose to close off this area from the eyes of the visitors to the castle. The palace wall had the door she had entered are on one side. It led down to the working areas of the servants. The walls to the castle had vine growing upon it.

The only way for those in the castle to view this spot is a terrace. The servants said that none of the royal family used the terrace despite how beautiful it would be looking over the grounds. It was safe to work inside this area.

Kagome hummed a little tune as she worked. The warm sun beat down upon her. It prickled her pale skin. The sun gave this area enough light to dry the clothes. The walls didn't stop the breezes just gave them less force.

A breeze whipped around the back garden. It fluttered Kagome's long silky black hair. It didn't get out of place for she wore a maid's hat. Her maid outfit swished slightly. The black dress is covered by a white apron that is dawned with lace. Kagome raised her head allowing herself to feel the breeze better. The cool wind felt good on this hot day.

She heard a noise behind her. She stopped her humming. Someone had come out on the terrace. It startled her. She turned her head slightly. This section of the back grounds usually had no visitors expect for servants. She could see a little bit of long silky silver hair.

Kagome quickly bowed her head in fear. As a person in her social status she isn't allowed to view the royal family. Her heart beat quickly against its cage. Her breathing quickened. She feared that he saw her look at him. It would mean death. Droplets appeared across her forehead.

"Did you see anything?" A gruff angry voice spat out.

Kagome is startled. By the sound of his voice it is the prince, InuYasha. She had only heard it twice before.

"Ah…" She choked out in fear.

"Did you see anything?" He said more forcefully now.

"Ah…" Kagome began scared out of her wits. She wasn't at the social status to speak to the prince either. She isn't sure what to do. To not answer a direct command from a prince meant death. To speak to a prince meant death for her social status.

"I will not say it again. Did you see anything?" His voice grew with anger.

She had to speak up her life depended on it. "Sire…" She began. Tears fell from her eyes due to her fear.

"Well?" InuYasha said and growled afterwards. His patience is growing thin with this idiotic servant.

"I am sorry, Sire," Kagome choked out. "It is not of my station to speak to you, Sire." She bowed her body more. She is so close to the ground she almost touched it.

"Doesn't following a direct command from a PRINCE mean death?"

"Yes, sire…" Kagome said. "But speaking to one in my social status means death also."

"Heh," InuYasha said. The girl wasn't as idiotic as she first seemed. "Never mind that for now. Go on."

"Sire…I did not see anything," Kagome finally said. She sobbed and the tears burned her eyes as they fell.

"Why do you cry?" InuYasha asked his voice less angry now. She hadn't seen him. She wouldn't have to be put to death. "Why were humans such idiotic cowardly creatures?" He privately thought.

"Sire…" Kagome began. She hiccupped. It was hard to speak to the prince because of her fear. She couldn't stop talking to him due to a direct order.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow. The girl didn't want to talk but she struggled to say words anyway. He had to admit it intrigued him a bit. His patience is growing thin with her none the less. His brother, Sesshomaru, would have put her to death by now. Sessomaru would use any reason for a human's death just because he could. InuYasha growled internally. He is nothing like his brother. He didn't like killing people even on a whim. His eyes became dark with rage.

"Sire…I cry…for I am afraid," Kagome finally said after she collected herself.

"Do you fear me?" InuYasha asked forcefully. She had every reason to fear him. It would be the first time someone openly said that to him. It angered him. He could always see it in their eyes. He is a half demon. His mother told him they feared what they did not understand.

"No, Sire. I fear death." Her tears slowed down.

"Isn't not my whim that would cause your death? So in turn you do fear me?"

"No, Sire. I fear not you. For if it is the Kingdoms will, I accept my death, Sire." Her words choked out of her. The context displayed her fear although with every word the fear slowly departed. She found a resolve within dying for the Kingdom.

InuYasha stared at the girl. He could only see the back of her head. It is pointless to work for most of it is covered by the ridiculous maid bonnet. He sniffed the air. He smelled a slight hint of salt water. Her voice no longer held the trembles of her crying. A slight breeze came and whipped his hair around. It calmed him. So did her. She had a strange effect upon him.

"Then why do you still cry?" He asked her. He couldn't understand her. If she accepted death then she should no longer cry.

"I cry, Sire, for I fear I do not know what happens after death, Sire."

"Do you not accept God?" InuYasha asked forcefully. "If you did you would have nothing to fear." The girl calmed him and angered him so that it made no sense. She is a peculiar human. He didn't like it one bit.

"I accept God, your Highness. I fear death for no one knows what comes after, Sire."

He took a moment to think. It is all he needed. He remembered how humans viewed their God. It made it easier for the demons to rule over them.

"Doesn't God bring those who are not wicked to heaven? You are not wicked so you have nothing to fear," InuYasha said.

"Thank you, Sire," Kagome said to him. She thanked him for calling her not wicked for it is an honor from that of a noble blood.

"I do not need to be thanked. I wish to understand you."

Kagome's face flushed. Her tears had long dried after talking to the Prince for so long. "I am but a servant…" Her voice quivered.

InuYasha interrupted her, "And yet you make no sense."

"I am sorry, Sire. My schooling is poor, Sire. I will speak the best to my ability, Sire."

"Then tell me why you accept God and yet still fear death? You are not wicked. Heaven has a place for you," InuYasha said with anger in his voice.

"Is God not great, your Highness?"

"Yes." It was obvious that the Human God is to be believed as great.

"Then how could I a mere servant be accepted by one such as great, Sire?"

"Hmm…" InuYasha thought. It was true. Human's God made no sense. He took a moment. It was the second time anyone had puzzled him and made him think more. Not even his teachers could do this. He understood things beyond their teaching.

"Teaching says that God accepts all humans and even forgives the wicked," he finally said after thinking about the matter.

"Yes, Highness. I am a servant, a lowly one at that, Sire. I still have a life and I fear not living, your Highness."

He expected that she had also taken the time while he did to rethink her answer so that he could understand. It angered him. Yet it helped enlighten him. It frustrated him more than anything.

"So…you fear not death but not living?" InuYasha said. It is a different way to look at it. God did bring the wicked to Heaven but he did take their life.

"Yes, Sire. I fear not living with my lowly life that I have, your Highness," Kagome said. She finally got out what she meant to say. It is hard to explain her feelings. It is even harder to explain them to a prince. She didn't know how much more stress she could take.

"You are very peculiar," InuYasha noted to her. She had calmed his anger once again.

"I am sorry that is something I cannot change, your Highness."

"Heh." She is also amusing. InuYasha found himself wanting to know her name. "I have not seen you around the castle."

"That is because I just started not the long ago, your Highness."

"Yet, you know your place well."

"I am taught very well, Sire."

"Heh. What is your name?"

Kagome's face flushed. "Why did a prince want to know the name of a mere servant?" She thought. She didn't understand this man. She had heard rumors of him being cold, cruel, and heartless. He had shown none of that today. She had to admit he had a temper. She did not fear that he would take her life. She believed that he would more than likely do things in his power to save those who are supposed to be put to death.

"My name is not that important to someone such as great as you, your Highness," she finally told him.

"According to you it's still a life. A life is worth living. So in turn if a life is worth living then a name should be known. What is your name?" It annoyed him that she wouldn't tell him her name.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, your Highness," the girl about his appearance age said.

"Kagome means woven basket," InuYasha stated. "Your knowledge and ability for depth is far greater than my teachers. A woven basket in that way would appear to fit. Higurashi is that of sunset. Does it mean beauty or something else?"

Kagome coughed. He complimented her so much. It is too much for a mere servant. Her head swayed filled with unknown thoughts.

"Your Highness, I do not deserve such flattery," Kagome told him. "I doubt that I am consider beautiful, your Highness."

"Heh, I will be the judge of that," InuYasha said to her.

Kagome froze. She wasn't allowed to look upon the prince. It isn't a place for him to look at her.

"Heh, resume your work. I want to keep your company still," InuYasha said to her. She amused him so. He liked how her body openly reacted upon his whims.

Kagome stood up on shaky legs. Her hand reached into her woven basket and pulled out a silk sheet. She dropped it.

"Hmmm…" InuYasha said watching her. He smiled amused with her actions.

She blushed and picked it back up checking to see if is still clean. Luckily it is. There is no spot on it. She worked putting it on the line.

**A/N This story had the habit of growing on its own. If you have read please review. I take into account all reviews good or bad. I cannot become a better writer if I don't have nothing to work with. **


	2. Conversations with the Prince

**Chapter Two Conversations with the Prince**

Kagome and InuYasha said nothing for a long time. Her basket slowly emptied. She forgot the prince was there until he spoke again.

"Why do you not hum again?" InuYasha finally asked. His hand rested against the terraces rail. His golden eyes kept on glimpsing at her while she worked. He finally stared at her when he spoke to her.

Kagome blushed and stopped her work. "You heard that, Sire?"

"Yes," he told her watching her reaction. "What the hell were you humming?"

"A song my late mother sang to me and my late brother but I forgot the words, your highness." She ignored his rudeness. He is a prince after all.

His eyes grew soft. "People have the habit of dying. They are weak. When they do die the people they leave behind are sad. They are weak to."

"That is because it shows that they were loved, Sire."

"Heh," InuYasha said. He wondered would anyone cry tears for him. His father hadn't shown any when his mother did. His half brother would be first to kill him because he is a half demon. He didn't voice his thoughts to her though. He didn't have to. He is far above her in social status.

"Return to your work," he grumbled and commanded her.

Kagome obeyed. InuYasha is a prince. It would mean death if she did not obey him. After conversations with him, she knew she would obey him anyway. He isn't a bad prince. He has rudeness. He isn't cold despite what other servants said. She had observed this. She believed that they just didn't understand him or give him time to know him. Maybe he didn't want to be known.

InuYasha watched her as she worked and hummed. He had forgotten why he had come out on the terrace after talking to her.

Kagome kept on hanging the linen on the line and hummed the tune she learned over and over. This time she was aware of the prince's presence. There isn't anything she could do about it. So she ignored it. Once the last linen was on the line she wiped her brow. She stopped humming and looked to the sky. It is a clear sunny morning. It would mean that she would have to fetch the linen when it is dry later. She picked the basket and put it against her hip. She walked towards the servant's door.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" The prince called to her. "I didn't say you could leave."

She stiffened and stopped. He smiled. Her actions displayed her emotions well. It was something he was not used to. He is surrounded by the scholarly type and demons. They never showed their emotions. Their weakness.

"Sire, I am leaving for my work here is done," Kagome told him. She bowed not facing him. She tried her best to curtsy. She turned and started to walk towards the door trying to not look in his direction.

"When in the hell did I say you could leave?" InuYasha growled showing her his anger.

Kagome stopped in her tracks. She stiffened. She didn't want to disobey him. Her work here is done though. She had much more work to do inside the castle. She couldn't explain why she is late. It would mean death. She would be punished if she is too late. Would talking to InuYasha be worth a lashing? He wouldn't chase her if she left for it is not the act of a prince. She didn't think that he would keep her if she would be in pain. She stayed trusting him. Maybe he would be worth the pain.

"I am going to ask you a question before I let you leave," InuYasha informed her. He did not want her to leave. He could not understand why. He thought of something after she finished her work.

Kagome wasn't sure if she could answer a prince's question. She had to though. He seemed to not be a bad person. She still couldn't forget her place. She said nothing waiting for him to ask his question.

"Why are Humans so pathetic and weak?" InuYasha finally asked.

Kagome frowned. It wasn't a question that she thought a prince would ask. She thought about it for a moment trying to think of a suitable answer for a prince. She couldn't find anything that she liked.

"Well? Answer me." His voice showed anger again.

"It's not just humans that are weak, Sire." Kagome finally told him. She ignored the pathetic knowing it is just part of his rude demeanor.

His eyes darkened. "What could a foolish human mean by that?" He thought. He couldn't think of anything that would fit a possible statement.

"What do you mean, foolish servant?" He finally spat out at her. His anger showed his ignorance.

Kagome froze not daring to breath. There was great anger in his voice. She had to explain what she told him. She wasn't so sure now. She found her resolve somehow.

"Your Highness, I mean that everything has a weakness only because we determine what is weak."

InuYasha's eyes darkened. "Even a demon has a weakness?" He growled out. She angered him once more. This human was showing superiority towards a demon. It is a foolish act when in the presence of half a demon.

Kagome became nervous. The prince is talking about demons, a mad question. What is she to do? Demons don't exist. If they did exist she would have to figure out an answer. Could demons have a weakness too? She thought about it but words mixed around inside her head.

"Well?" His patience was growing thin with this girl yet again.

"Your Highness, we determine what is strength not everything can be the strongest so with that should there not be a weakness?" She finally asked him. Her voice showed her weakness. It is the answer she came up with.

"Why in the hell are you speaking in riddles?" InuYasha asked. He doesn't like what she said. Demons were not weak. His father and brother were not weak.

"I am sorry, Sire, I mean not too," Kagome chirped out. Her heart beat heavily in her chest. Her breathing staggered. She had never heard someone so angry. She is unsure of what he would do.

"If by that then one thing could be strong."

It wasn't working. What can she say to make him understand what she meant by all this? Kagome is scared. She tried to think until something came to her.

"Well? Answer me," InuYasha demanded. His voice is heavy with dislike.

"Sire, why do you assume weakness is a bad thing?" She finally asked on the bridge of tears.

He stopped. It is natural to think of weakness as being something bad. If you are weak you die. He said nothing just stared at the girl and growled. His anger had hit a whole new height inside him.

"Sire, there are different types of weakness," Kagome told him continuing on knowing full well that he believed that weakness is a bad thing. Tears fell from her eyes. She was so afraid. She could feel his anger even from how far apart they stood.

"Go on," he commanded her.

"Humans…" Kagome started and took a deep breath gaining courage. "Humans and demons consider caring for another weak but if that weakness gave them strength then it wouldn't be bad, Sire."

"Hmmm," InuYasha said. His brother would hate that theory completely. Could it be true though? "So, you say humans and demons can possess strength when they care for someone? That's rather silly isn't it?"

"Sire, would you fight for something you care for or don't care for?"

"I don't care for fucking anything," InuYasha said harshly. Someone stepped outside on the terrace. InuYasha didn't bother turning to see who it was. He knew by the smell. It stunk like a certain wolf demon he knew.

"And for that I am sorry, Sire." Kagome whispered before she slipped away through the servant's door. She took the chance to make her leave. She didn't want to get caught talking above her status. She did not wish for InuYasha to get into trouble.

InuYasha's golden eyes wavered. He watched the girl disappear behind the door. It seemed like she cared for him not just because he was a prince. Would she still care for him if she saw the real him?

He noticed that she had calmed him once more. She has a strange effect upon him. He knew that it wouldn't last long for the stupid wolf is behind him.

"Who was that?" A gruff voice asked.

"No one, Koga," InuYasha replied. "You're an idiot that sees things."

"It didn't sound like no one, dog turd," Koga spat back.

InuYasha continued to stare at the spot where the girl left. She had left something behind. By the looks of it, it is a necklace. He wanted to pick it up to see what it is made of. He yearned for it but he couldn't not with Koga standing behind him.

"Shut up, wolf breath," InuYasha shot back. "Mind your own business. Nothing was there. You imagined something. Maybe you should see a doctor. I am sure someone in the castle would gladly fetch one for you."

"I need no doctor, filthy vermin," Koga growled at InuYasha.

"How about a priestess or a monk to save your soul?"

"Is that a way to treat a guest in your castle?" Koga asked anger in his voice. If a priestess or monk tried to "save his soul" he would die. Demons are that on the evil side. They would be purified and die. Their bodies would simply vanish. Demons had a hard time against them along with demon slayers. If the priestess, monk, or demon slayer were well trained he would die.

"You are not my guest and I treat you the way I see fit, stinking wolf breath."

"A half demon like you should learn your place, filthy half human."

InuYasha growled. "I know my place and you should know yours."

"Keh," Koga said. "Your father isn't half the man he used to be after since your bitch of a mother died. Someone will take over the Lands of the West if he isn't careful."

"You don't know anything about that matter," he growled at him. "If I were you I would drop that subject." He barred his fangs. His body radiated with anger.

"Heh, the bite of a half demon isn't that scary."

"It's still a bite, idiot," InuYasha said turning around. His eyes blazed with fire. He growled at him daring him to go on. His hand rested on his sword, Tessaiga. Even if it is a rusted sword it could still do some damage along with his claws. Koga wore his typical skin outfit a tradition to those in his tribe. Plenty of skin is open to cause some damage.

"Now look at what you done," a cold cruel voice said behind them. They hadn't noticed the presence until it spoke. "You upset the little half demon."

"Sesshomaru," InuYasha growled recognizing the voice behind Koga. "Don't you ever wear something normal, you bastard?"

"Do you?" Sesshomaru responded to his brother.

InuYasha wore his fire rat red outfit. He had no shoes on. His nails had claws so it bugged him wearing shoes. He preferred not to. It had on a hakama for the pants, a jacket that looked like a kimono's but it has separated sleeves, a belt, and underneath a kosode, under garments of sorts. It didn't look exquisite next to Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru is wearing a kimono with red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar, sleeves, and shoulder. It represents the family crest. He wears pauldron armor. It covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his breast plate. He is wearing black cloth boots.

"I think you both look the same," Koga said knowing it would annoy them both.

"Shut up," Sesshomaru growled.

Koga obeyed. He could fight on par with InuYasha but not with Sesshomaru. He knew he couldn't test fluffy's patience. He heard a rumor that once InuYasha obtain the power of Tessaiga he could also pose a problem.

"Heh," InuYasha said. He knew his older brother hated being referred to the same as him. He did hate it to but he wouldn't openly express it like his brother. He also knew Koga wouldn't dare say anything more with Sesshomaru's presence.

"Are you going to waste all your morning out here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"To avoid you, yes," InuYasha answered.

"Pathetic half demon," Sesshomaru said.

"If you don't like it just leave."

Sesshomaru glared at him. "You had better not being doing anything that would displease me."

"You say that everyday doesn't it get old, brother?" InuYasha glared back after he rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me your brother."

"We have the same father by that we are brothers," he inserted his arms into the opposite sleeves of his fire rat kimono.

"I will never admit that you are my brother."

"Heh, do you think I would?"

Sesshomaru said nothing.

"It fucking annoys you my birth," InuYasha went on.

"You don't matter to me so you can't annoy me," Sesshomaru replied.

"And yet you can't come to terms with me being your brother."

Sesshomaru said nothing. He turned around. He walked off the terrace disappearing into the castle. His garments swished as he walked.

InuYasha looked at Koga. He pulled his right arm from his sleeve. He moved it slightly. His motions indicated for him to leave too.

"Heh," Koga said. "We will finish this later, mutt."

"Anytime," InuYasha growled. "Anyplace, half wit."

Koga half smiled. He left the area leaving the half demon alone.

Kagome's body started to quiver. She gripped the door handle. She bent her head down taking in deep breaths. The prince talked to her. He treated her not like a subject. Her mind mixed with thought. Everything that she had been taught didn't apply in a few moments with InuYasha, he ignored their status, he challenged her beliefs, spoke of demons, and told her he cared for 

nothing. He is a prince he has the birthright to do as he pleases. It pleases her none for she knew after talking to him it would change her inside. She pitied him. She has no right to. She didn't want to care for him but she feared that she would.

She took a deep breath trying to regain her bearings. She had to return to thinking of InuYasha as a prince. He must have had loads on his mind to confide in her, a servant. Their conversation would mean nothing to him. In time it would mean nothing to her.

"Kagome?" A worried voice asked next to her.

Kagome looked in the direction of the voice. "Sango," she said smiling weakly.

"Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing at all," Kagome said. She had gained most of her composure. "The sun must have gotten to me." She hated lying to her friend. She couldn't tell her the truth for she didn't believe it herself.

"Let's fetch you some water and then continue on with our work."

Kagome gave her a thankful smile. There isn't rest for the servants. The palace royals should have risen from their beds. It meant beds to be made and work to be done. They each had a full day ahead of themselves.

**A/N Another chapter done. Enjoy. **


	3. The Necklace

**Chapter Three The Necklace**

InuYasha waited for a while he did not want to get caught by anyone in the castle. His golden eyes looked upon the vast back garden beyond the servants' small area. He did not openly acknowledge the necklace but he still knew that it was there. The ground is grand. His mother is the one that created the back garden. His father made the yardmen tend to it keeping it the way she had it. There are several grand fountains each having their own mythical creatures placed around the separate gardens. He didn't like them for to him they didn't fit. The well fit for it was the only source of water for the castle. It was a little ways away from the servants' area. Since that area is closed off the servants had to get to it through a different door. The water is always cool and fresh from the well.

Despite the fountains InuYasha liked looking at the back garden that is why he is on the terrace. This spot had the best view. Its height is perfect to see all of it. He usually didn't visit it one a servant was present but he needed to relax. His family problems had gotten too much for him. His father's growing weakness, his brother's growing annoyance, his duties as a prince all added weight upon his shoulders. Here on the terrace he could clear his head just by looking at the garden.

The back garden is actually six gardens not counting the servants small ridiculous garden. The first garden InuYasha remembered it being called the sand and stone garden. Large stones that are weathered were placed among white shirakawa sand. The stones look as if they rose from a sea. The sea is made of the raked sand. This represents a style of Zen.

The second smallest garden is named the seasonal garden. It has deep evergreen foliage that represents summer. It has white shirakawa sand raked in careful patterns. The patterns represent water. The color represents winter. There are several sakura trees representing spring. There are flowers with the colors of autumn, red, yellow, and orange.

The third and forth garden are named the twin dragons. It is InuYasha's favorite. The gardens are next to each other. Two stone statue dragons that are different in appearance face each other. Each of the dragons is in their own garden. Their foliage is different around each dragon. It represents the struggle within, the yen and yang inside a person. Though they are separated a small stone path encircles them presenting that each opposite side is needed to make a whole.

InuYasha likes this garden for the depth of it. It reminds him of him. Like the dragons he is faced with inner turmoil. His human blood and demon blood are inside him two separate species. Yet, they make him whole.

The fifth garden is the tea garden. It has a tea house in the middle. A waiting station is next to the tea house with a canopy over top. There are two gardens around it. It is a garden within a garden. There isn't any rich flowers in color in this garden. The flowers represent the tea. The tea is harmonious and precise. There is no need for vibrant flowers. The water and stones are picked with the tea in mind. To walk to the tea garden there is a stone path to follow. It has a wooden gateway when the garden is entered.

The sixth garden is the one InuYasha remembers the most. His mother called it their special spot. Its name is the moon pond garden. It is the largest of the six gardens. The Sun Rising is the gateway to the garden's centerpiece, a four tiered red stone lantern. The lantern represents the light with four layers being each kingdom. Stones at the base of the lantern represent the four kingdoms, West, East, North, and South.

InuYasha eyes fell upon each kingdom remembering what he was taught. His father ruled over the West Kingdom. Koga's father ruled over the East Kingdom. Humans ruled over the South Kingdom. His mother was a princess in this kingdom many centuries ago. The North Kingdom is ruled over by another demon clan. He never met that clan. He knew that it is taken over recently by another clan.

There is the harvest bridge that takes you over the serene Upper Pond in the moon pond garden. The Upper Pond has sculptures of cranes rising above the water. It looked peaceful but to InuYasha it meant a painful memory.

InuYasha caught a ball on the harvest bridge. The full demon children that were in the Garden with their parents were playing ball there. InuYasha brought them the ball and they refused it. They didn't want him to play with them. He knew even at that time they didn't like him. It was because he is only a half demon. They thought that his human blood shouldn't have mixed with the more powerful demon blood. He remembered running back to his mother after they ignored him in tears. She embraced him despite being in the middle of an important conversation with the full demon adults. He knew her kindness was something he would never forget.

To the south of the Upper Pond on the creek side path is the Lower Pond. There the Zig Zag Bridge, which fits its name, wanders through the beds of irises which bloom in early summer. Rising from this pond are crane and tortoise shaped stone figures. It is a symbol of longevity. The Lower Pond is the place where the koi swim in. There is the rushing Moonlight Falls that fall into the Lower Pond. In the moonlight the water sparks by the special rocks hidden behind it.

Each pond has a meaning and a deeper understanding within the society. InuYasha's mother created them for this purpose. She also created them for beauty and the calming effect they bring a person who ventures in them. The ideas behind each pond reflected the wisdom his mother had. She tried to fill him with her wisdom, kindness, and understanding. It all happened ages ago it no longer mattered to him. He lived for today.

He looked behind him. He sniffed the air. Once InuYasha thought no one was around he jumped of the terrace. He landed next to the necklace Kagome lost. He bent low. His left claws touched the beads holding them. He touched it with his fingers testing the surface. It is smooth to the touch. He slowly picked it up to examine it further. The necklace consisted of several brown round beads. It had a few claws. On careful inspection InuYasha noticed that they were not claws but magatama. A magatama is a claw shaped bead that is imbedded with spiritual power.

"How did she get this?" InuYasha thought. He knew that the beads had a purpose. They were made by a priestess. Right now they had no power until they were activated. The activation would be a certain command word created by the priestess. Its purpose was a mystery.

InuYasha had no pockets. He had to put it somewhere if he wanted to take it. He slipped it into his sleeve. He looked at it his sleeve. He knew that wouldn't hide it. He had to put it somewhere else. He knew Sesshomaru is lurking around. He knew that Sesshomaru expected that he did something wrong. Having these beads would just prove him right. He couldn't explain how he got it. His brother wouldn't take a simple "I just found it" excuse. Sesshomaru would find a way to figure out how he spent his morning. It would mean that Kagome would be in danger. He didn't want that for her.

InuYasha slipped the necklace over his head. He knew that Kagome couldn't have been a priestess so he had no worries about it activating. He hid it under his clothes. He could feel the beads against his chest. He would just take it off later once he knew it was secure. He had to walk on egg shells for a while.

InuYasha looked back at the terrace. He easily jumped that height. He landed on the terrace.

"What were you doing, dog turd?" Koga said.

"Nothing I have to tell you, stinking wolf breath," InuYasha shot back. He wasn't careful enough. He should have been paying attention.

"You were in the pathetic servants' area," Koga noted.

"So?"

"You would have to of been there for a reason."

InuYasha said nothing. He faced the wolf and glared at him.

"I'll tell Sesshomaru."

"Heh, go right a fucking ahead," InuYasha said. "If I tell you something you will think that I am lying, idiotic wolf. You will run your legs as fast as they can go to tell him. If I don't tell you something you will think that I have something to hide and you will tell him. Either way you will tell him. So, I will tell you to use your head even though it is empty and see what is down there. Unless all wolves are morons."

Koga looked at him and said nothing. He pondered over what InuYasha said. He looked down into the servants' area. He saw the vegetables in their garden. It was likely that InuYasha was down there for that reason. InuYasha is a prince like him, not a crowned prince mind you but still a prince. They could take whatever they desired. Plus if he was wrong and he contacted Sesshomaru for no reason there would be hell to pay. Sesshomaru wasn't ever in the mood for games or demons that didn't have the answers. He decided to say nothing about that subject.

InuYasha carefully watch Koga ponder what he said. All of it was set up to fool the wolf into not speaking to Sesshomaru about his actions today. He knew that the wolf feared his brother so the odds were in his favor.

"You have been called by your father, filthy mutt," Koga told him. It is the real reason why he came out here again.

"And you have been sent like a servant to tell me? Does that mean your status has lowered?" InuYasha asked. He knew from Koga switching subjects that he had decided to not tell his father. He was easy to fool.

"Shut the hell up. Inu no Taishou asked me to PERSONALLY come and tell you, filthy blood. "

"Heh. You fear him despite the fact you believe he is losing power. That is always the way of a wolf demon."

"Shut the hell up," Koga barred his fangs at him. He didn't like what InuYasha is drawing a conclusion from.

"Tell my father that I do not wish to come," InuYasha said.

"I am not your errand boy."

"No you are my errand wolf."

Koga glared at him. "You had better go to this meeting. The new King of the North will be introduced."

"So what?"

"He is a rather interesting character. There are whispers about him in the castle."

InuYasha just watched Koga wondering what he meant. "Get to the point, stinky wolf."

"You can't hear the whispers?" Koga taunted him.

"Get to the point before I leave."

"Heh."

"Fine then bye," InuYasha said then pushed past him.

"The whispers are that he is planning on invading the Kingdom of the West," Koga finally told him.

InuYasha stopped in his track. Whispers usually had some type of truth to it. He turned back to Koga. He stared into the wolf's blue eyes for the truth. It didn't appear to be lying.

"What is the Kings name?" InuYasha asked now curious.

Koga pushed past him. He gave him a half smile as their faces went by each other. "His name is Naraku." He left InuYasha there knowing he will want to meet this man.

"Naraku?" InuYasha said. So that was why Koga and some of the wolf clan members had been at the castle these past few days. He slid his finger into his clothes touching the necklace. He wondered what Kagome is doing right now but he had to meet the men that could challenge his father. He left the terrace. Heading towards the Conference Hall where the meeting would typically take place.

Kagome had finished her morning chores. She made all the beds being careful of the royalty. She kept her head low whenever they were in the room with her. She didn't usually see so many royalties at the castle. The ones that lived in the castle is the King, Inu no Taishou, and the two princes, Sesshomaru and InuYasha. Last night Nobles from all over the country stayed the night. Even the royalties from the separate kingdoms had stayed the night.

The castle would get very busy throughout the day. It meant a lot more tension and work for the servants. There are even whispers throughout the castle about the new King to the Kingdom of the North.

Kagome wiped her brow. She had finished all the changing of the bedding. It was time for her break. She would get a bite to eat and then start cleaning the linen that she had just changed. She walked with her head down to the servants' quarters. She didn't know if she would see anyone above her station.

She opened the door to the servant quarters. She took the spiraling stair case downwards. Once there she made her way to the area where they all ate. It wasn't much of a set up. There are several wooden tables that were fixed up from the servants to use. A fireplace on the opposite wall of the door she entered. It had a fire going always on cold days. There is a small serving area next to the kitchen.

There is a small kitchen set up in its own area on the left side when entering. To get to it you had to walk under the large stone arch. Everything in the castle is made of stone except for what they used. The kitchen is set up simply. It had a wood burning stove next to it a small pile of fire wood. It had an ice chest to house their meat. On top of it sat a pitcher of water. It had a wash basin to clean themselves before a meal and their dishes. Few cupboards lined the wall before the windows filled with their dishes and dry goods. The servants eating area is in the basement of the castle. It got enough light from the outside expect for at night. They used candles at night just like the rest of the castle. Once Kagome got there a friendly voice called her name.

"Kagome, over here," Sango called to her. She is wearing the same style outfit as Kagome. Her black hair is far longer than Kagome's. It sweeps past her back. She tied the end with a white ribbon.

She made her way over to her good friend and roommate. She smiled at the older girl.

"Feeling better?" Sango asked her.

"Yes, much better. The drink helped along with getting out of the sun. Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me. We are friends after all."

"I am not used to having others care for me," Kagome told her. She had sad eyes. "It has been a long time."

The older girl grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Well, you better get used to it." She smiled at her.

Kagome couldn't help smiling back.

"You better not say thank you," Sango said then pulled her hand back.

"I wouldn't dream of it." They both laughed at Kagome's comment.

"Go, girl," Sango said shooing the Kagome away, "get your food. We have work to be done."

Kagome nodded her head and followed the others girls orders. She joined the line with a few other servants. Their lunch is simple. A stew made by the cook and a bun along with a fresh glass of cow's milk. Kagome took her food and drink back to Sango sitting down across from her.

"Did you hear the buzz around the castle?" Sango asked once the other girl set down her food.

Kagome looked at her startled. No one could have seen her and InuYasha. No one should know. It had to be something else.

"What news?" Kagome asked.

"A new King to the Kingdom of the North."

"Oh, I heard about it in between cleaning rooms." It wasn't the news she thought it could be. She was thankful for that.

"The castle is in an uproar. The new King is coming here so the rest of the royalty can meet him. It means that we will have much more work to do. I also heard that he is planning on trying to take the Kingdom we live in."

Kagome chuckled. Sango joined in.

"Ridiculous isn't it?" Sango said. Kagome agreed.

"I don't want to hear about whispers in the castle," Kagome said. "I want to hear stories about your days as a demon slayer."

**A/N As I said before this story has a way of working itself out as I write it. I hope that you enjoyed it. Yes the castle is a mixture of different cultures. **


	4. The Demon Slayer

**Chapter Four The Demon Slayer**

"Well…" Sango said not too sure. Most of the servants didn't believe her stories as a demon slayer. She wasn't sure if Kagome did. The girl is to kind to be mean.

"Tell me. We are friends right?" Kagome asked. She took a bite of her meal.

"Do you believe in demons?"

Kagome frowned. The prince and Sango both believed in demons but did she? "I believe in God."

"Yeah…" Sango looked at the girl wondering if she meant anything else. She noticed that the other girl is very bright. She stirred her stew before she took a bite.

"If I am willing to accept God and Angels then I also would have to believe that Demons exist."

"Still…"

"Go on you have been waiting to tell someone. I could do with some stories. After the day I have had."

"Well then, you must understand that every tale must begin with the proper beginning," Sango informed Kagome. She took a bite of her meal allowing it to sink in.

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked smiling at the older girl.

"Once upon a time, I lived in a village full of demon's slayers."

"Has it really been that long?"

"Being here for these months is like centuries to me. It's as if I have lived in two worlds. One world is my own. The other is yours. I sit in it wondering when these two worlds will collide. I fear for you all when it does."

Kagome stared at the other girl wondering what she meant. "Is it possible for two worlds to exist in on world? How doesn't her world know of the other?" Kagome thought.

"The King is great that is why our two worlds have not emerged completely. He has the ability to keep the demons at bay at least in the city," Sango informed her at the same time answering Kagome's silent thoughts.

Although Kagome could feel the Kingdom weakening she wondered silently why. She is just a servant. She believed that the King would keep them all safe.

"Have you ever been outside the royal city?" Sango asked Kagome.

"No…" Kagome replied.

"Pass the city is my world. It is a ravished land where people try and survive. It's plagued with death and despair. Demon and thieves attack the weak and destroying them. "

"How…"

"Your King is great," Sango said interrupting Kagome. "Those in this town do not know of the demons and they do not believe those who come into the town telling tales of demons. They do not believe what they do not see."

"That's true," Kagome thought. She started to believe in demons once she applied thought to the matter. She doubted that the people in the town would believe in them unless they saw them.

"Demon's fear the King," Sango continued on.

"What? Is Inu no Taishou that powerful?" Kagome thought. Her mind went to one thought mainly one person. "Are his son's?"

"That is a story for another time. Today…I will tell you why I was brought here."

Kagome looked upon the older girl. They both said nothing about their past. It is far too painful. They came here because they lost their family that is all they both knew about each other. Maybe it is their inner sadness that made them understand each other and connect like sisters. They did not need to speak of their past. It is a deep understanding that they have. When they do they know that they will be there for each other.

Sango sighed. It is a deep inner painful sigh that Kagome knew best.

"Where was I? Oh…I remember. Once upon a time, I lived in a village full of demon slayers. My father trained my younger brother and myself to continue on with the family's duty to become a demon slayer. It is a cruel twist of fate that happened one day. It all ended on my last mission as a demon slayer."

Kagome took a nervous drink of her milk waiting for the other girl to continue.

"The strongest in the village including my brother and myself were called to a nearby mansion at night. The mansion had been receiving numerous attacks of demons. We arrived there but were tricked."

Sango's eyes darkened. She dropped her spoon in her bowl knowing full well that she would not finish it. Her mouth is full with distain.

"One of mansions owner's men had been under the influence of a spider demon. The spider demon latched onto my brother taking him over. It took control over him. It was too late for any of us to notice. We were busy trying to subdue a servant of the spider demon. The servant looked like a huge spider that towered over us. As the servant fell my brother was used to take out the demon slayers."

Kagome gasped. It was horrible what Sango had to live through.

"I watched my father and clan die in front of me. It made no sense for my brother to attack us. He was so excited before the mission. It was his first mission and little did we know his last. It was all of our last mission. My entire clans last mission."

A tear rolled down Sango's cheek. Kagome reached out and took her hand. She squeezed it lightly for comfort.

Sango took in a wavering breath before she continued, "I defended off my brother's attack knowing full well that I could not attack him back. I remember I tried to gain control of the situation. I asked my brother what he was doing. He didn't reply he kept on attacking me with his chained axe. I noticed something on his neck…"

"What did you see?" Kagome asked completely enticed with the past.

"A spider. Upon it is a spider thread that was attached to one of the mansions men. Demon's can take on a human appearance some of the time."

Sango looked at the other girl watching her reaction. She silently wondered if the other girl believed her or not. Kagome is too soft hearted to be mean to those who she cared about.

"I figured that is how the spider demon controlled my brother," Sango continued on. She had to explain certain things as she went. She remembered that Kagome knew nothing of the demon world. "I used hiraikotsu, my larger demon bone boomerang, to destroy the thread. My brother was released but he was in a state of horrible inner pain for what he had done. He shrieked inhuman like in great pain."

Kagome gasped again. She placed her free hand over her mouth. It must have been so painful to see your brother like this. She remembered her brother. She knew she couldn't bare it. She would want to comfort him.

"I tried to get to him in time to comfort him but I was too late. I knew that the demon is a great threat. I had to put down the spider demon that was the mission. Our lives also depended on the death of the demon."

Kagome looked into the eyes of Sango. They showed nothing. It is blankness that she had only seen when people had lost all hope. She expected that it is for Sango it is a different sort of blankness. She believed it settled in when she lost her brother.

"I thought he was safe when the demon died. I did not know that he was not safe. He was not safe from himself."

"No…" Kagome gasped. It is too horrible of a fate. It was not the boys fault. He didn't deserve such a cruel fate.

"I buried my clan that died in that battle in the mansions grave site. There was no one left but the Prince and me. He thanked me but I knew he wished that I could have saved more. We failed the mission. I walked back home to the village in the morning. Then I saw something that I was not prepared for."

"What…" Kagome asked fearful. What could have been worse then what had happened? Losing your family in such a painful way what could have happened that made Sango not prepared for?

"The village gateway was in ruins when I came upon it. I went inside. The demons had torn my village apart not leaving a single survivor left. Every building was burned to the ground. The only thing that was left was the bodies of my clan and our animals. The demons had attacked the village when all the warriors were away. I figured after I buried my clan that it was a set up."

Sango said nothing for a bit. Kagome didn't want to push her anymore. She knew it was hard to lose everyone you cared for. She didn't know the pain of all in one night though.

"I decided then that I would speak to your King and see if there was any information on the attack. There was none. He suggested I stay here until there is. I wait until there is word."

"You have waited all this time?" Kagome asked. It must have been even more painful awaiting answers. Not knowing who was at fault for your families death was more than Kagome could ever bare.

"Three months isn't that long. I will wait forever until I can seek my revenge."

Kagome said nothing. There wasn't anything she could say to relieve some of Sango's pain. She squeezed the other girl's hands. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Thank you," Sango said after seeing the girl's tears. Kagome has a kind heart. It was enough having Kagome hear her story. It felt good to relieve some of her pain.

They said nothing for a while. It meant a lot to Sango knowing that Kagome was just there. She knew the girl needed a story but she also needed relief from some of her pain. Kagome seemed more relaxed now so it all worked out for the better.

"It's time to return to work," Sango finally said.

Kagome frowned. She wiped away her tears. "Will you be alright?"

"No. But I shall manage," Sango said then gathered her belongings. She gave the girl a weak smile good bye.

"I shall see you tonight," Kagome told her.

Sango just nodded at her and walked away. Kagome watched as she emptied her bowl into the garbage bin. She watched her utensils slowly in the wash basin. Her motions showed off a hidden sadness.

Kagome wanted to cry more for her but Sango left. Kagome wondered if she would actually be here at supper. She reached inside her pocket thinking about something that she could give Sango to comfort her. She had used too many times while she had been a servant in the castle. It helped relieve some of the pain. Sango need it more than her right now.

Nothing is in Kagome's pocket. It is empty. She had lost her most prized possession. She lost her mother's necklace.

**A/N A little background information. Yes there will be more romance. Next Chapter. Review.  
**


	5. Prince Stipulation

**It has been such a long time...but here is chapter 5. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five Prince Stipulation **

InuYasha walked slowly to the Conference Hall. His thoughts filled with inquire over the man whom is about to meet and the women he had already met. He could fell the cool megaliths stones against his bare feet. The castle always is drafty. It always had wind whipping throughout. It ruffled his hair. The candle light flickered. He kept to the shadows deep in thought.

He walked near the wall. He could easily walk in the middle of the hall and not feel the cold stone but he preferred to walk in the shadows. He didn't like being brought into the light. He didn't like being out in the open. He knew the servants kept their heads down they would not look upon him but he still couldn't help himself.

He is a half demon. He didn't belong with humans. He didn't belong with demons. He felt awkward where ever he was. He just didn't belong. He felt awkward until he met that girl. He felt her possession against his chest. It is over his heart.

He didn't know if she would accept him for who he is. He knew humans feared demons. He was only half but it was more than enough for him to be feared. Could she be first besides his mother and father to accept him? His golden orbs wavered. He sighed inward. It didn't matter their social status made it impossible for them to have any sort of relationship. He yearned for something still. Those in his social status would never accept him. He would never let on that he wanted companionship. It was a battle that had no fight in it.

He clenched his fists and cursed his name. Blood dripped from the impressions his nails made. Why was he born this way? Why did the love his mother and father have become a sin? Why was he a sin? Why didn't the demons accept him? Why wouldn't humans? His heart ached with pain. He took a deep breath trying to subside it. He had been through much worse then loneliness. His mother is dead. His father gave him a sword even though it was useless. He lived almost two hundred years alone he could easily live another two hundred years alone.

InuYasha sighed again. Why did this girl make him come to such thoughts? Why did he have such wishes? He didn't know if she would accept him but he wished it still. It made no sense to wish for something that could never be. She could never accept him. He had to let it go. He growled. He changed his thoughts and released his nails from piercing his skin.

Naraku is an intriguing demon. He had to be a demon. No human would dare fight against his father. His father is a powerful demon. His true form could shake continents and make volcano's erupt. His roar sounded like thunder. A single step would flatten a village. If Sesshomaru and InuYasha stood upon his shoulders in his true form they would appear to be fleas. Why would a demon want to fight against that?

His father had a soft spot for humans. Maybe Naraku thought his father was weak for this. Maybe Naraku wanted to start a war. He smiled according to the girl a weakness would make his father stronger.

InuYasha growled. He thought of the girl again. He hadn't meant to but it was the first time he spoke to someone without prejudice. Her smarts was actual logic something he wasn't used to. None of the demons that he had met were capable of their own thought. They all wanted destruction. It was simple. It was there instinctual need. He doubted Naraku would be any different.

He neared the Conference Hall. He couldn't put off meeting the demon any longer. He knew Naraku would act like all the others would. It made him stronger. He wouldn't let them know that though. It did sting. He wouldn't tell them that either. He also had her. He grumbled to himself. He was fine before he met Kagome he would be fine afterwards.

He stretched out his right hand. It touched the elegant door and stopped walking. He pushed against it with his demon strength it was easy to move the heavy door. The door swung on its hinges and opened into the vast hall. The hall is exquisite. It has high arches and larger pane windows.

A group of demons stood near a desk discussing something. They all turned to him as he walked in. He could feel all but his father's hateful eyes upon him. The hall was no longer grand. It reeked with the stench of full blood demons. He said nothing just walked over to them.

"It's nice of you to finally join us," Inu no Taishou said to him. He put a hand on InuYasha's shoulder. He squeezed it as if to give comfort to the boy.

InuYasha grunted.

"This is my second son, InuYasha."

All the demons nodded to him acknowledging his presence. InuYasha found this amusing then he gave them a smirk knowing full well what message he sent out with it. He knew the others picked up on the message to. He assumed they were all playing nice to him because his father was there. A demon would not dare to confront the Lord of the West's son right in front of him. He had to enjoy this opportunity. Why hadn't he gone to one of these meetings before? Oh yeah, Sesshomaru was there. The only one to give him a disapproving hate filled look. He normally would return the favor but he knew here wasn't the best time or place to do so. He never knew when he would meet one of these demons outside of his father's presence. Any action from him would mean a lot more 'play fighting' which was really getting bullied.

"InuYasha," Inu no Taishou said to him breaking into his thoughts, "we are discussing over a problem in our countries. As you can see there has been an infestation of lesser demons within each of our realms. It's getting too much for our human soldiers to take care of." He gestured at the parchment on the table.

InuYasha eyesight glanced down taking all that he could in before he returned his sight back to height level. He didn't feel and think he should leave himself open even if his father was there. He never would trust the people in the room. So far two of the four kingdoms military and royalty have gathered.

The paper was of the four kingdoms and the towns within them. He knew enough from his studies to not have to stare at it for long to get the gist to what was going on. Across the parchment there were several demon figures. Most were of lower status such as snake, worm, centipede, rat, and many lesser creatures. They were all bunched together showing their present locations across three of the four kingdoms. Only information from the North was missing.

The yellow aged paper had several demons of a slight higher class also such as raccoon, badger, hair, bat, spider, and others more biologically and mentally complex then the lesser demons. Some had a few of the same statues displaying they had some type of social network maybe even a colony. Others were all alone like Yura the hair demon. Her nest of hair on the side of the North Kingdom but it was within miles of West Kingdom border. He had gone to school with her and more times then he would have liked he had to dodge her comb. She was a nasty demon who collected hair of those she killed making a nest out of them with heads still attached. A worse demon then Yura was in the Kingdom of the South, a centipede and half woman demon. She loved destruction and power. Nasty bit of work she did on villages getting in her way.

There were statues of course of the royalties. The barrens or dukes all had their place in the cities they governed. His father's kingdom is the West much larger than the rest. These were of canine. Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Inu no Taishou each had a statue sitting on top of the royal castle. Koga's family had the shared Kingdom to the East, his father was the second Kingdom present. He looked like an older version of Koga except for having more scars probably due to the constant battling he did for the East Kingdom with the bird demons. This Kingdom had wolf and bird statues mixed throughout the towns. The Kingdom to the South had the figurines of cat demons. Cat demons are annoying creatures with curious eyes. Finally, the Kingdom of the North was missing all information and the statues of the Moth demons which once were present there. It lay empty. Moth demons are much more of a nuisance then anything.

"If the demon slayers village in our kingdom hadn't been destroyed and them killed off then maybe this swarm of troublesome demons would have been taken care of," Inu no Taishou said.

InuYasha glanced back down at the parchment. His eyes landed on the village called Se-fu Machi. It was once the demon slayers home but now it was empty with no human figurines. There were only a few human statues that had ever pocketed a place upon the map. All that was left was a few demon extracting priests, monks, and mikos (priestesses).

"That is _too_ bad," Ookami, Koga's father said but he really didn't mean it. InuYasha suspected it was partially because of his tribe had neighboring tribes had fallen victim to the demon slayers. It had earn a spat or two with Inu no Taishou of how he 'allows' such humans in his domain by the opinion of Ookami. Of course nothing came of it because the wolf demons were too busy trying to take out the bird demons to bother to go to war against the dog demons. It would be foolish to do it anyway because of how powerful the dog demons are especially with Inu no Taishou at the helm.

"It is," Inu no Taishou replied ignoring Ookami's tone. "They were obliterated three months ago by a rather _organized _group of demons. Too bad all of the spider head demons were killed off by the remaining demon slayer so the chance of finding any new information is slim."

"There's a demon slayer still left?" Ookami asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered for his father, "in fact she is working inside this castle." There was no hiding his disapproving tone.

"Really? Inu no Taishou what are you playing at?" Angered that Inu no Taishou hadn't told him before.

"Nothing. She needed work and answers. We needed protection and this is the best place to obtain answers. It works out best for all those involved."

"She's just working as a maid," Sesshomaru said in a flat tone. InuYasha suspected it was his "happy" tone.

"Heh. That's where she ought to stick to," Koga said then laughing at his own idea of a joke along with his two best wolf demon goons, Ginta and Hakkaku. Of course much of the wolf demon dukes, barrens, and general laughed also.

"Very right my boy," Ookami said clapping the back of Koga while chuckling.

"Wrong," InuYasha answered. "What better way to hide a demon slayer for protection then within the people?" He didn't mean to reply but he hated when demons said anything wrong about his father even if it was a demon as great as Ookami. Of course if their parents weren't there Koga and him would get into a few good tongue lashing but for now he choose to bite his tongue on the wolf breath wanting to escape.

"Father always has the best interest of his people even though it's by _unnecessary _needs," Sesshomaru said.

"Still as Inu no Taishou has pointed out the demon slayers being massacred and the recent swarm of lesser demons could be connected," a dog general stated continuing on the conversation from before. He was all decked out in armor and had the royal seal. He like everyone else (if they needed) is all in there more 'human' forms. All the wolf demons except Ookami were not in there original form but Inuyasha wasn't very sure on this. Of course none of the dog demons were in their original form but him. He was half-demon so he didn't have a form besides this one and another one that happened on the new moon which he liked to forget about.

"Could it also be connected with change in kings in the Kingdom of the North?" enquired the general of the wolf demon.

"We…"

"I hope you are not implying that _my _demons would invade your kingdoms so freely," a voice from the giant doors said. He walked into the room with several demons coming next to him.

Those in the room turned to him. InuYasha finally looked at the man called Naraku. He was in human form but it was hard to tell if he could get out of it. He had long jet black hair that flowed behind him with bangs. He has pale skin and beady black eyes. He is all decked out in grey spiked armor with cloth covering certain parts. At his chest was an eye. He had an air of superiority about him.

Next to Naraku walked a little pale girl with white hair and clothing. Her eyes had a blank stare. She held a mirror in her hands. On her other side was a little pale boy with white hair and clothing with big buttons. His eyes were are grey and hold a deep dark stare. Next to him walked a giant purple horned demon. Then a normal sized man with long purple hair wearing different colored green clothing walked next to the demon. He had a silver glint in his mouth. Another man walked next to this one. His appearance resembled Naraku better than those who came before him. His long black hair was tied back and across his back he harbored a sword. Finally a real woman with red eyes and short black hair in a ponytail with a feather in it walked next to the male with the sword. She had a fan in one hand and wore candy stripped colored clothing. On the other side of Naraku walked the king cat demon for the land of the South.

"Of course…of course not," stammered the general of the wolf demon. He didn't want to start a war with an unknown enemy.

"Don't let it happen again," Naraku said.

InuYasha watched them intently. He didn't like how buddy, buddy that cat demon and Naraku appeared to be. Maybe he was just worrying for nothing but worried lines appeared across his father's face.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the great kings of the three _other_ kingdoms," Naraku continued on while behind him seven demons and the cat demons general, important barrens, and dukes filed in behind the large group. "I am Naraku, the new ruler to the Kingdom of the North. These are my children." He gestured to those on his right.

"This is Kanna, Hakudoshi, Goshinki, Juromaru, and come on Kageromaru," a little snake like creature with a human head popped out of Juromaru's mouth indicating that it was Kageromar, "Byakuya, and Kagura."

InuYasha couldn't hold back his repulsion of Kageromaru or Goshinki. He silently wondered what these seven children's mothers looked like. He figured there had to be at least three different mothers unless the poor purple demon got the really bad genes in the family. This is one of the reasons he hated demons. Their appearances can always range from what could be said as normal to extreme. Naraku's family was extreme. At least with humans they all had the same basic biological factors. He wondered what kind of demon Naraku was. He twitched his nose slightly getting a smell for this family. He couldn't tell what type of demon because it was a little over whelming smell but he knew Naraku wasn't a full demon. Naraku was at least above half-demon maybe three quarters or seven eighths.

"Well, Naraku, you didn't have to bring them all here," Ookami said.

"They are my most trusted royalties and all quite capable," Naraku replied. "And you are?"

"I am Ookami of the East."

Naraku stared at the man gauging him. "Hmmm, wasn't there _another_ ruler to the East?" He apparently didn't like what he saw.

Ookami laughed. "The bird demons of the East? Hardly civilized and _not _worth anything. Soon, _I _will be in control of all the lands of the East then my son Koga." He hid his annoyance of Naraku well as he spoke and rested a hand on Koga's shoulder. Koga could feel his fathers mincing presence underneath the touch.

"Of course the King of the West needs no introduction," Naraku said continuing on. "Everyone in the Kingdoms has heard of your greatness, it's an honor to finally meet you."

"As is you, Naraku, it is quite an accomplishment destroying Menōmaru," Inu no Taishou said. "These are my son's…"

"Sesshomaru and the _half-demon_ InuYasha," Naraku interrupted.

At the addition of half-demon to his name InuYasha stared Naraku in the eye. He didn't like him and wouldn't back down. He was a half-demon but he also required respect. He wouldn't allow a partial demon like Naraku look down on him, king or not.

"Heh. You are a _partial_ _demon_, Naraku, do you dare to pretend not to be?" InuYasha interjected.

"It would take a _half_ to know that," Sesshomaru replied. His eyes darkened with distaste for Naraku.

"No why would I?" Naraku asked though his eyes betrayed him. "I was capable of taking over the Kingdom of North. So I am more than capable of ruling a country." For some reason InuYasha couldn't help wonder what else Naraku has done.

"My seven generals have yet to be introduced," Naraku continued on.

"Seven? All other Kingdoms just have one," Koga said.

"I run things _differently._" It sounded to InuYasha as if he meant better. "They are the Shichinintai also known as Band of Seven."

"Wait the Shichinintai are supposed to be dead," Ookami interjected.

"Not anymore thanks to a witch and myself."

"Who are the Shichinintai?" Koga asked.

"More powerful humans then the demon slayer that stays here," Ookami explained.

Naraku's eyes darkened at the mention of the demon slayer. InuYasha took note of it. It was only flicker but he wondered what it meant. Did he do it? It was all likely. Lesser demons were not organized. Or maybe it was the mention of the name demon slayer in the palace?

"Let's carry on," Inu no Taishou said breaking InuYasha from his thoughts. "We have a lot of business to get through."

"Mmmm….perfect…." The cat demon leader said glancing over at the map of the four kingdoms with the figurines. "Soooo, accurate."

"As you all can see our kingdoms have quite an infestation of demons," Ookami said.

"Hardly worth calling a meeting for, Inu no Taishou. You are starting to look weary. Running a giant kingdom getting to you?" Naraku asked.

InuYasha glanced at his father. The man looked better years ago. He started to look weary. Maybe the combating with the dragon Ryūkotsusei by the sea was getting to him. Ryūkotsusei has tried for years to take over the land of the West for as long as InuYasha has been alive and longer. After his mother's death his father couldn't really fight the dragon no more. Was that why he wasn't stronger? Maybe the girl had a point.

"The demons infestation isn't the only reason why this meeting was called Naraku. You came into power and in order to keep some type of _peace_ it is best we meet." Inu no Taishou paused allowing what he said sink in. InuYasha picked up on a hidden meaning. "Being weary? Yes, after all I have lived far longer than you and you _ever_ will, Naraku. My sons will also. They are both capable now taking over the thrown,"

Naraku sneered at the other king.

InuYasha swelled with pride.

"The final reason I called everyone to my chambers is because I will announce to you all then the kingdom the prince who succeed the thrown of the Kingdom of the East."

"That's easy it's Sesshomaru," Koga said.

"Hush…Koga," Ookami said gripping the demon boy's shoulder.

"I have decided with careful consideration that…" Inu no Taishou continued on.

Sesshomaru smiled.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. His big brother was finally getting the thrown soon and it sounded like it would actually be real soon. He would have to figure out something for himself sooner than he had hoped. After all Sesshomaru finally showed an emotion. Okay it was a smile not a really big deal but maybe for a demon like Sesshomaru it is.

"InuYasha will succeed the thrown and be the next King of the Kingdom of the East."

Everyone was in shock.

"You got to be kidding me," Koga spat out.

"I am serious. I see it that my son, InuYasha, is the best of my son's suited to inherit all that I have worked for."

"Inu no Taishou are you for sure?" Ookami asked.

"Completely. There will be two stipulations for InuYasha to inherit the thrown if he does not fulfill then the thrown will go to Sesshomaru."

"What type of stipulations could you put on a half demon?" Ookami asked not caring wither or not he sounded above his capability. This was too ridiculous thinking a half demon as king.

"Number one," Inu no Taishou said with authority in his voice, "InuYasha will learn to control Tetsusaiga."

"Oh…." Those in the room now understood.

"Tetsusaiga?" Naraku inquired to himself.

"Finally, InuYasha will have to be in love and marry. All this must be complete within a month after my death or Sesshomaru gets the thrown."

"Me? Future king?" InuYasha thought to himself in disbelief. "All I have to do is get this sword to work and find a wife."

* * *

**A/N Well getting to romance soon. And changed somethings. Read, comment, enjoy. **


End file.
